Battlescars
by Okami-nee
Summary: What happens when you don't want to seem weak? You hold it in, all the emotions that have to find a way out get ignored. Until you find a release that may change your life, not necessarily for the best. This is a story of a young blonde name Lucy who walks that path. * Dark Content/Triggering* You have been warned.. ( I do not own cover) Pairings not determined.


**Just so you guys know this will have depressing themes, please don't read if you don't like this kinda stuff. Anyway so.. this story is based on the song " Battlescars" by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian. Check it out or just listen along.. I do not own Fairy Tail or else Mavis and Zeref would be a couple. Side note-Writing at 1:11 best idea I advise not drinking OJ before Pizza. Bad Mix .**

 ** _The wound heals but it never does_**

 ** _That's 'cause you're at war with love_**

 ** _You're at war with love, yeah_**

 *** L** ucy's P.O.V *

(slam) I get tossed over to the Concrete wall that slowly crumbles from impact. I shakily get up, brushing off debris that lies on my body. I reach for my whip to defeat this S-class mage who uses Nightmare Magic. " _Come ooonn," she whined," I just want to plaay."_ Wisps of Raven-colored fog eerily surrounded me." What the h-" I was cut off by a chant ." Kokoro ga, yami ni kansen waite kuru, doku tamashī," I slowly try to move, but the wisps keep me in place. "Karera ga katsute nanideatta ka o shōhi shi, anata no kikkake ni kowareta sheru o nokoshimasu,Shi no sasayaki!" My edges of my vision fade black, but just before i fade into sleep I see a silver glint. " Good, I'll die unconscious." I think bitterly. "-cy Watch ou-" Blood filled my senses and i just lost my hold on my consciousness.

************* No one P.O.V*******

The Nightmare mage girl smiled as she wiped of the blade of her sword clearing Lucy's blood. Speaking of the blonde, she now layed sprawled across the floor with blood oozing out of a wound that stretched from her elbow to higher-up shoulder blade. The violet-haired girl bent over Lucy with a surpressed laugh that kept threatening to come out. The cerulean eyes held a certain mischief along a grim smile," I wonder how strong you are?," the mage said eerily," I guess only time will tell." Moving her hand to touch the silk hair she then whispered," How long until the Shadows finally get thier way?" Getting up she gave the celestial mage one last glance. Not too long after a group of three rushed over. A salmon-haired boy crouched down calling his partner's name." Luce? Luce answer me! I knew I shouldn't have given you the task of taking a S-class mage," he added quietly," You're not strong enough." Then as any rational person would do he shook her. Hard. Causing her wound to open up even more. Gray slapped Natsu to get him to pay attention. Quickly igniting he pressed his head aganist the raven-haired man." What the hell Popsicle! Why'd you stop me?" The fire-mage asked incredulously. Gray muttered things about his pink-haired partner and then spoke calmly," You were hurting her. Didn't you see or even smell the blood?" Natsu was about to retort before Erza cutted in sharply," He's right Natsu, her made her injury worsen due to your negligence." The pyromaniac looked upset with himself, as his bangs shadowed his onyx eyes. Titania then continued," Also if you haven't noticed Natsu," At the sound of his name he looked up," The poor girl is unconscious."Gray finished matter-of-factly. Natsu smiled softly," Guess she is. We should leave and get Wendy to treat her back at the hotel. Now it was Gray's turn to be confused." What about the rest?" Erza smiled" Took those people out." Suddenly a cloud of golden smoke appeared. In it wake stood Virgo who was monotoned as ever. The three raised thier eyebrows questioning the situation of how Virgo was summoned. To answer the questions Virgo disappeared to reappear with a lot of ropes." Shall I tie them up for you? I also came out of my own accord, using none of Hime's magic. They just nodded and left Virgo to tie the members up.

******* Lucy's P.O.V *********

I groggily open up my eyes, which left me with a burning sensation over my back. Gritting my teeth I manage a four heads peering over at me worryingly, I had to assure them i was alright especially Natsu. Silence sat between us until Wendy piped up." Anything else that needs healing?" I grimace and point to by lower back. She frowned and said that I had pulled a flexor muscle. Stupid boy. I get up to move, but not before asking if it is alright with Wendy. She nervously nods, therefore I stand up giving a hug to Natsu, Gray, and then Erza not before giving her a pointed " Be careful or else" as I call it. I swear I end up getting bruises everytime I hug I love them so much it hurts,they're my true nakama. They help me be strong. _When I'm really not._ Sometimes it's moments like this that make me doubt myself. A scowl appears on my lips replacing my smile. I guess I must've zoned out because a slightly tan calloused hand waves in front of me. Switching my moods I let a small smile grace my lips forcefully. They buy the act, Good." Lucy, are you ready to leave or not? You might want a day or two to fully heal. Though we want to be on the move, so we could easily be back to the guild by tommorow evening." Erza says with a slight blush over the thought of Jellal being there. Natsu and Gray walked on arguing about who took down more mages. _When I couldn't even take out a simple S-class._ Those voices are back again. I shake my head trying to clear them when Wendy tugged on my shirt." Are you alright?"

"Yes."

 _Liar_

 _"_ You sure, I could heal you if need."

" I am perfectly okay."

 _Perfectly not_

I give her a small smile," I'm strong."

 _Stop lying to yourself_

 _You'll never be as strong as them_

 _Ever_

Wendy's brown eyes wavered on me but gave in. " Just tell me if anything hurts ok?" She said worrying.

 _I doubt you could heal my heart. My wounds aren't visible._

Striding forward I reach Erza lecturing a man about being respectful, her swords around his head. Putting my hand on her armored shoulder I whispered in her ear which caused to go as red as her hair. I apologize to the man, but not before kicking him in his family jewels. Yelping, he tried to apologize to my red-headed friend but the pain is too much for him. Catching up with Erza before we board the train to Magnolia, I make idle chatter.

"So Lucy how was your fight?"

"Well good so far until this Nightmare mage came up. I had defeated a Wind mage, Time mage who kept trying to reverse my life, a Card mage, and a little boy who uses Portal magic, such a pain."I grumble in response.

The requip mage nods accepting my answer. Trying to keep it going I ask her about her fight.

" Nothing too hard, just a few skirmishes with some S-class until I fought the Master who uses some sort of wolf magic," Trailing off she adds quietly," I need to report this Wolf-slaying to Master and maybe the Concil."

" Oh, that's cool." I added shyly.

She smiles then left to get some cake. I scowl," Nothing is ever hard for them, but for me it's a struggle." Just before I leave to let the pain out, my faithful perverse lion spirit appeared. In his usual attire, Loke looked at me sternly." Princess, what exactly are you doing." It's not a question since we both know why. Pursing my lips, I reply dryly," We both know what I doing Loke." We get on the train in silence before leading me to a private booth and locking it. Sitting down he sighed in frustration before speaking." Lucy, I thought you stop these things." I stare back sadly into his hazel eyes." So did I."

 _ **Well that is it for the First Chapter of Battlescars. If you need talk about this just pm me. I always respond( we could share popcorn ^˘^ ) Baiii !**_


End file.
